Pierced Love
by darklyness13
Summary: He's got everything that he ever asked for...but somehow he seems unhappy. After meeting a new friend, will their test of friendship last and blossom despite of the problems they are facing? (PainxKonan)


**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any characters in the story.**

* * *

**"I've gone through pins and needles in all my life...**

**you healed my wounds till you say...**

**hi?"**

**~Yahiko Pain**

* * *

After the many months of his stay in this 'new' world, Pain, who is known as Yahiko in his place is sitting alone in his office; busy checking and signing some papers from his fellow business partners. Staring at his wall clock, it is still 10:30 in the morning. He scanned his papers, looking for his on-line meetings for the day; he closed his eyes for about 15 minutes to relax his mind. He knows he's sleep deprived these days due to his tight schedules and approaching meetings which he thought is the price of having one of the best companies in the world.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the image of 'The Paper house' which was given to him by one of his clients in the paper-manufacturing industry. He blinked at the sight of it. How he wished to take on a vacation by himself after his weary work of being the CEO of his company. Just then his phone rings and he answered the call. It was a call from the CEO of a paper industry.

"Yahiko, I would be having my grand opening of my new business. I wanted to invite you to come at 8 sharp."

Pain yawned and answered back.

"Right, I'll be there, Jack."

"I'll be waiting you, dude."

Then the phone hangs up. Pain sits down and rested his head on his palm; savoring the 'quiet moment' to nap for a while. Just then, the door opened and he opened his eyes; a little disturbed. It was his assistant, Daphne. Adjusting her glasses, she enters the room.

"S-sir, uh, did I disturb you?"

Pain leans back and sighed.

"Its okay, just go on."

She placed some stacks of papers on his table and next to it is his coffee. He stared at it for a moment and grips it; catching its scent.

"Don't worry sir, its original and black." She smiled.

Pain nodded and uttered 'thanks' as she left.

After many hours of work and meetings, he stretched and stood up. Preparing himself for the grand opening, he dressed himself and rode on a limousine. He is guarded by his two assistants for his safety. Greeting him, Jack joins him on his table for a conversation.

Pain's POV

Arriving at my table, three men about the same age of Jack (28) are seated. Jack introduced me to them and I think they surely know me for the company. The man with a dark clean haircut is Tom Miller, owner of the fabrication industry, the blue-haired guy is Rick Warren, CEO of a floral industry with his wife, Jane and the blond guy is David Wintry, owner of the Brewery Industry with his fiancée, Jenny Springer.

"White wine?" Jack offered but Pain shook his head.

"So Yahiko, how's your business doing?" Tom asked.

"It's doing fine." Pain said dryly.

"Are you sleep deprived, man?" Rick exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Pain blinked.

"Dude, you need to take a vacation!" David added.

"He's such an industrious guy." Jack bragged.

"I just have this tight schedule." Pain sighed.

"Delay it, man! You gotta have some fun or socialize!" David shook his head.

"I tried." Pain said.

"Then?" Tom asked.

"I'm broke. I'm not that sociable." Pain explained.

"You're broke 'cause you need to have some time for yourself or a companion in life!" David persuaded.

"And it pretty worked for us 'cause someone will take care of you." Jenny smiled.

Pain blinked.

"Trust me." She added.

"Thanks for the advice." Pain muttered though it didn't convince him that much.

"Hey guys, we need to get a shot!" Jack called, "Konan!"

Pain averted his gaze to the photographer. Konan runs into their table and smiled, "Photos?"

Jack nodded, "Be sure we look good in there."

She nodded and gestured them to move closer. Jack embraced Pain who in turn did his best to smile. After the flash, she gave them the photo.

"Thanks." Pain uttered. Then Jack stood up.

"Oh, by the way, Yahiko you haven't met each other yet, this is Konan, my photographer. Konan, this is Yahiko, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you." She waved.

"You too." Pain answered.

"Oh, I gotta go since I would still be getting a lot of photos tonight." She excused as Jack nodded.

"See you later guys, and Yahiko." She waved and left.

Pain smiled as she left then Jack nudges him.

"You're vain, man." He mocks Pain who shook his head and checked his wristwatch.

"Oh, it's getting late, I need to go now. Thanks guys for inviting me and for your helpful suggestions. And for that pleasant conversation."

"Yahiko, take this! Good luck, my man!" Jack patted him.

Pain slips the photo in his pocket and left with his assistants. As he entered his room, he falls headfirst into his bed and slept without changing his clothes. What a weary day for him.

Sitting alone in his office this morning, doing his job, he leans back on his chair and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

"What if Tom's right?" he thought about the conversation last night.

"I think I better deserve it."

In a whilst, his phone rang.

"Mr. Yahiko, the general assembly today is cancelled since the CEO of the oil industry is sick. It will be moved next Tuesday."

"Thanks and I wish him well." Pain added.

"Okay sir."

The phone hangs up. He sighed in relief, checking his schedule; he finds out that he is free for 3 hours. He stood up and went out. He is planning to go somewhere that would somehow relax him.

"Daphne, I'm going out. If anybody needs me just leave me a message."

"Yes, sir." Daphne nodded and Pain left.

Walking in the streets, he thought of going to the 'Paper house' since it's just a few blocks away and accessible. "Right" he said. He caught his breath at the sight of it. He went in and breathed in relief. He is astonished to see the well-made paper chairs of different colors that he went closer to them. Strolling around the room, he sensed a flash.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"I caught you, Yahiko!" The girl laughed.

It was Konan, her blue hair matches her blue blouse.

"Oh, Konan!" Pain exclaimed and went nearer."What are you doing here?"

"Taking a break, plus I'm fond of this place."She smiled.

"So do I." Pain couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go there!" she pointed out; grabbing his hand.

"Stay there." She placed her camera on a table and autoflash it in 5 seconds, then she posed beside Pain.

"Smile!" she grinned. He did it also.

"Wacky!" she exclaimed.

"What's wacky?" he asked.

They took so many photos together and went out. They both laugh.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed.

Konan smiled at the photos of Pain in her camera.

"You seem are not fond of being taken photos."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Why? Let me guess, insecurity?" she mocked.

"Yeah, but that's not the real reason." He blinked.

"I'm not photogenic unlike you."

"You still stick with those stupid myths? My God, Yahiko! You don't need to be photogenic, just be natural and have fun!" she beamed.

"That's ridiculous!" he commented.

"Take a look at yourself here." She hands him a photo of him earlier.

"What do you notice?" she asked.

"Myself. The paper window, the wall." He sighed.

"Dig deeper, Yahiko." She said. "No,here. What can you say of yourself there?"

"Happy." He simply stated.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he wondered.

"This photo is brightened up by your emotion! See, you're happy; having fun which makes the environment lively. That's what makes a better catch and you photogenic." She smiled.

"You're right. No one has ever said that to me before." He agreed. "But I still hate paparazzis."

"Silly! You're so going to have a lot of flashes from me!" she laughed.

"I'll treat you." He caught his breath as he saw a nearby café.

"What?! I-I can…" she tensed.

"No. Let's have lunch in that café." he smiled.

"O-okay." She grinned. "You're paying for it." She mocked.

"No problem." He said.

Sitting on their table, Pain asked, "So Konan, what do you do for a living?"

She smiled, "Taking photos and selling them on newspapers, magazines and I am paid by Jack for being his photographer."

She takes a sip from her juice.

"So you're a pro." He added.

"Don't say that, I'm still an amateur. Plus it's fun." She exclaimed.

"Aside from photography, what else are your hobbies?" he asked.

Her eyes filled with passion that it glittered like glass as she answered.

"I love origami. It's my real passion than photography."

"Then why do you chose photography over origami?" he asked.

She blinked, "That's not what it is. Photography is an easier job to get and earn while origami is not that well-known here in Massachusetts but I spend my free time doing that." She made an origami of a bird out of paper.

"You're talented." Pain exclaimed.

"You're kidding." She smirked.

"So Yahiko, your company is selling explosives?"

He nodded.

"Don't you think it would be dangerous?" she worried.

"I know but I sold them for peace-purposes." He explained.

"Are you living with your parents?" she asked; eating her fries.

"No. I'm on myself." He smiled.

"Same to me. You don't get much sleep, don't you? I can see it in your eyes." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I got a tight schedule for work." He sighed.

"Yahiko, don't let your job eat you. You are the one damaging yourself." She said worriedly.

"I'll try." He said.

"No. You must do it." She assured him.

As they are walking in the streets, Konan smiled. "Thanks for the lunch."

Pain smiled back, "I rarely offered that."

"Here, take this." Konan hands him her origami dove.

"A dove. Thanks." Pain grinned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm heading for work." She replied.

"Me too. Hey, my photos!" he joked.

She shook her head. "Don't worry I'll send them to you. Can I have your phone number?" she asked.

He nodded. "Here, that's recent." He handed her a paper with his number written on it. "I hope we'll see again." He said as they are getting closer by his company's gate.

"I hope so but Yahiko please take care of yourself. Don't overwork and please get enough sleep." Konan reminded him.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." Pain nodded as she smiled.

"Thanks Yahiko. I have fun. You're my greatest friend!"

It made his heart flutter. He smiled. She pulls him into a hug and waved goodbye. He went back into his office; unbelievable of the day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys... i hope i could post the next chap soon...**


End file.
